Succuba
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "If I eat Master, we can be together forever!" "Master (even his blood), is all mine! If you get in our way, you'll die!" "Whose pet is this?! Bathing itself in my blood drink! It ruined the taste!" "Master, you also love me right? If you don't... I'll definitely kill you!" Battle "Motto chi yo!" ("More blood!") - On selection. Interaction Quotes "If you touch the head of demon, you need to pay the price~ So, marry me master!" - Touch. "Master, did you taste what wine I drunk today?" - Kiss. "Hungry! My chest is burning! You need to help me, master~" - Massage. Intimacy Visit "Come on in. Take off your cold shoes and have a drink." Invitation "This is the best wine in the world." "Look at this pretty liquid. No one can ever resist it!" "Let's make a bet!" "If you can make me drunk, you can do whatever you like." Drink Wine "We went on a real binge last time! it's rarely to meet my match~" "I was a little drunk last time and felt you did something to me." "Don't falter. I won't blame you. Will you drink with me when I am lonely?" "Succuba likes most the person like you who knows wine and women. If you don't come anymore, I can't guarantee that I won't kill any woman who dares to steal you from me." "Hehe, why? I won't tell you." Good wine "Did you bring something good to me?" "Let me have a look!" "A wine that has been stored for 80 years? to share it specially with me?" "Aha... I am burning inside. So hot. But drops of blood may make it even better~" "Yes, now that's it~" "Have a taste, master. Aren't we like in heaven? Just you and me. So intoxicated as one could be." "Have you tasted my blood and gone crazy for me?" Bath in Wine "Master, I was so moved by the last gift you especially gave to me. So I've prepared some for you this time~" "Yes? It's said that I'll be engaged with a man that I fall in love with once we bath together." "Give me your fingers. It won't hurt. So warm they are..." "Master...From this moment on, I'll protect you and only be addicted to you." Fresh Preys "Any new fun this time?" "If not any, I'll take you somewhere." "Shh, keep it down. Animals are all sleeping." "Come in. Look. So many rabbits here. I'll catch whatever you like. By the way, I prefer medium rare." "What? You are not going to eat?" "You are a caring person. But we'll just eat one of them and free the rest." "The choice rests on you, master. Rabbits, which one of you will be honored? But then you'll be cooked If you successfully charm my master to be chosen." Apologize "Master, are you angry?" "Don't be angry with Succuba. Succuba just wants to be with you..." "It seems that I will have you forever if I swallow your body, haha......" "Just kidding. How can I eat you~" "So if you want to eat me, I'll be willing to let you do this. But please don't be angry anymore if you cannot bear to eat me." Promise (Engagement) "Did that mean that you will marry me if I no longer kill lives?" "Ooo... Master. I'm so afraid of blood and bugs. You must protect me for the rest of my life~" "And I will do the same to you~" "If anyone dares to hurt you, I'll eat him and please do not blame me for breaching my promise" "Master, let's finish a cross-cupped wine so we can do that earlier~" Special Gift "Mater~Here are the treasures from angle!" Gifting "Put it over there, then let's drink!" - When disliking a gift. "Yes! As a reward, let's drink!" - When liking a gift. "Here, it is better than wine~" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1 |skinCard = 1 }} Category:3 Stars Category:Strength Category:Front Category:Perity Category:Awakened